Forever In My Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With their firstborn on the way, Amanda and Finn couldn't wait to share the news... but as they're about to find out, not everyone is happy. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_Finn was driving back to the townhouse, Amanda in the passenger seat… and Finn slowing down a bit as he knew his girlfriend too well and knew her mind was on their earlier conversation._

_"What are you thinking, Love?" Finn asked._

_"I'm thinking about if I'm even healthy enough to have a child, let alone start our family. What if something goes wrong?" Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder._

_"That will never happen, Love. I will never hate you, I'm with you no matter what." Finn explained._

_He kissed her forehead before stopping the Altima in the driveway… putting it in park and shutting it off, he and Amanda unbuckled._

_But the two jumped as the townhouse door slammed open, staying in the car as Yukie charged out to them._

_"Open the door!" Yukie retorted._

_"Is she off her meds again?!" Amanda responded as Finn shielded her._

_"I'm gonna break open this window with my swollen hand if you don't open this door!" Yukie warned._

_"Stay in the car!" Finn whispered before he got out and locked the driver's side, closing it before going to Yukie… who held up a test from Amanda's ovulation kit._

_"You got something to say? Is she fucking copying me?!" Yukie retorted before she broke it._

_"Yukie, just calm down!" Finn responded._

_"How can I when you're trying to put your seed in her womb?! You know what, fuck you and her!" Yukie retorted before walking back into the townhouse._

_She had her things packed up and left and Amanda finally unlocked the passenger door, grabbing her purse as well as Finn's IPhone 8 and wallet and handing the phone and wallet to him as he rubbed her back._

_"What is wrong with her? Did we do something wrong?" Finn asked._

_"She didn't even let us explain anything… but I think she's pregnant." Amanda responded, locking the door and closing it before they headed into the house and Finn closed and locked the door._

_"She'll be back after calming down, Love. And she'll apologize. But I don't think she's pregnant. Who would be around her since she's not a dating type?" Finn explained._

_"The last time I ended up on the wrong side of hormonal rage, Reby hit me with a frying pan." Amanda responded, Finn seeing the scar on her head._

_"That better have been an accident." Finn repiled_

_"Reby's a bitch at times, Finn. I tried to warn Matt when he started dating Reby." Amanda responded before they hugged each other._

_Yukie had found where Jordan was staying and they held each other._

_"When you calm down, give them a chance to explain." Jordan replied._

_"What's to explain? I found an ovulation test on the countertop." Yukie responded._

_"You said it yourself that she's not on the pill anymore and that the easiest time for a woman to get pregnant..." Jordan replied._

_"Is before her cycle or just afterwards. Even with Mandy's endometriosis, there's a possibility that she could get pregnant." Yukie explained. _

_"And you're preferring that it'd be with any other guy but Finn." Jordan responded._

_"He had the nerve to try to defend what they're doing." Yukie replied._

_"Yukie, if they want to start a family, it's up to them. What would be so wrong with our child having a cousin to grow up with?" Jordan responded._

_"Okay, many reasons, one, I thought it was going to be us. And now, I have to share the fucking spotlight with her, when it was just us. Not Finn. Not Mandy. Just us! Two, I've finally got attention from the people who ignored me all my life, but I'm guessing you're one of them, huh?" Yukie explained._

_"The only one making yourself feel ignored is you." Jordan responded before he headed upstairs, giving her some space…_

Amanda opened her eyes, finding herself tucked into the bed as Finn walked back upstairs… and Amanda noticing the faint scent of chocolate and candy corn as Finn helped her sit up.

"We fell asleep while watching _Halloween_?" Amanda asked.

"We were, Love. Are you okay?" Finn responded.

Amanda explained what had happened in her dream… and Finn pulled her into a hug.

"You know if we want to start a family, we don't need anyone's permission. It's our choice, Love." Finn explained.

Amanda nodded and sniffled, Finn brushing her tears away.

"Hey, Yukie would never leave her future godchild behind." Finn replied.

"What if she really does get mad?" Amanda responded… before she grabbed her LG Aristo when it chimed and she saw a post on Twitter from Jordan about Finn and Amanda turning into this generation's Shawn and Sunny, a picture of Finn and Amanda next to one of Shawn and Sunny.

_'Always follow in an idol's footsteps.'_

"Asshole." Amanda muttered, Finn grabbing his phone and both him and Amanda blocking Jordan on Twitter. "What is his problem, making those implications?! Our relationship isn't an affair!" She responded, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"I have no idea. Whatever he's doing, I don't like it either, Love." Finn responded.

Amanda saw _November 1st 2017_ and _3:53 am _on her phone screen… and then saw a text from Yukie.

_'Sorry to interrupt your sleep. I was just checking on you since we haven't talked in a while.'_

_'Woke up after a nightmare of you running off after claiming that I was copying you by trying to get pregnant. And to top that off, your boyfriend claimed that mine and Finn's relationship is only a tawdry affair!' _Amanda responded, Yukie replying reassuringly.

_'What?! That dumb motherfucker said that?! Looks like I'm gonna have a good and long word with him. I'll kick his ass for you.'_

_'Why is he being so antagonistic lately? Finn and I have done nothing to him!' _Amanda replied.

_'Mandy, were you snacking on sweets before you fell asleep?'_

_'Yes, why?' _Amanda responded.

_'Might be what caused it. Or… you're pregnant with my godchild. You and Finn were celebrating after the SmackDown event in mid September.'_

"And what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there." Amanda replied quietly after she and Finn read the text… and his left hand entwined with her right one, both resting on her stomach.

"This is finally happening to us." Finn responded before he looked at Amanda.

"It is." Amanda replied before they kissed and fell asleep.

And Amanda knew that the news wouldn't be easy for some people to take.


End file.
